


Fallen For You

by nightsfromseoul



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, angels & demons AU, angst maybe idk, guess who's an angel or demon, the other x1 members will show up I promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 04:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsfromseoul/pseuds/nightsfromseoul
Summary: Hangyul convinces his boyfriend, Seungyoun, to help him summon a demon "just for fun". Unfortunately for them, they summon the demon Wooseok, who then snatches Hangyul away. The angel Jinhyuk arrives to (reluctantly) help. While Seungyoun and Hangyul desperately try to reunite with each other, they are hopelessly entangled in a centuries old quarrel between demon Wooseok and angel Jinhyuk.





	Fallen For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note before we start! I didn’t look up anything involving demons because I’m a scaredy cat. So anything you read is from my head or from movies/shows I watched or books I read!

“I don’t think this is a good idea.”

“Quit being such a baby, baby.”

Seungyoun rolled his eyes. “You are so lame, you know that?”

Hangyul flashed him a smile. “I know, now help me finish setting up.”

Seungyoun sighed but walked over to where Hangyul was carefully pouring salt into the shape of a circle.

“Are you sure this is going to work?” Seungyoun ran his finger through the salt idly, breaking the circle. Hangyul gave him a scowl, carefully pushing the salt back into place.

“I read it in a book, so it has to be true right? Can you hand me the string?”

Seungyoun let out a soft sigh, but reached over and handed Hangyul the string anyways.

“You do know that books can be fiction?”

“Yeah, but not this one. The guy from the occult shop told me it’s real.”

“I can’t believe you actually like this kind of stuff,” Seungyoun muttered, squinting over Hangyul’s shoulder. He was staring intently at the book, lips moving silently as he read off what seemed to be a checklist.

“Okay, everything’s ready,” Hangyul stated proudly.

Seungyoun looked down at the salt circle, which was surrounded by five candles. The string was in the middle making the shape of a pentagram. It looked way too simple to summon a demon as Hangyul claimed it would, but Seungyoun said nothing. Instead he asked, “So what’s next?”

His boyfriend gave him a mischievous grin, his eyes glittering with excitement.

“Next, we summon the demon!”

“Hangyul, love. I don’t think this is working.”

“Just give it a minute,” Hangyul murmured. He was sitting in front of the circle, eyes scanning quickly through the book.

“It’s been almost an hour. Are you sure you did everything right?”

“Yes! I followed the steps exactly and I know my pronunciation was perfect!”

Seungyoun slid off the bed and sat beside Hangyul. He looked at the book and saw a bunch of gibberish. He pointed to it and asked, “Is that what you were chanting?”

“Yeah.” Hangyul peered at him curiously. “Wanna give it a try?”

Seungyoun shrugged his shoulders saying, “Let’s do it together. I’d be too creeped out doing it by myself.”

“Alright! So you say it like this…”

They had just finished chanting the summons for a third time when a tiny black flame appeared in the middle of the circle. Hangyul let out a small gasp while Seungyoun scrambled backwards. The black flame grew in size filling the whole circle, although the flames never quite touched the edge. After a minute the flames dissipated slowly, leaving behind a vague human-shaped shadow hovering a few inches above the floor.

“H-hello?” Hangyul stammered out, eyes wide, not quite believing what he was seeing.

The shadow shimmered, resolving itself to reveal a man with dark black hair and even darker eyes. He was a bit short, Hangyul noted. He also had two small horns on either side of his forehead and a thin shadowy tail that was swaying lazily. He had a cold beauty about him that made Hangyul shiver.

The demon gave him a malicious smirk. “Hey.”

Hangyul wasn’t sure what to do next because he really never thought he’d get this far. So he asked, “Who are you?”

The demon’s eyes narrowed into hard slits. Hangyul noticed that they had turned into a golden color with cat-like pupils. A cold fury was radiating off the demon and Hangyul was filled with a sense of dread. Seungyoun whimpered softly from behind him.

“_Who am I? _ Who the _ fuck _ is summoning me? _ Me? _ And you don’t even know who I am? The _ audacity _ of humans these days.”

His tail was lashing back and forth furiously and black flames were beginning to surround him.

“You didn’t know what demon you were summoning?!” Seungyoun hissed from behind Hangyul.

“The name was smudged out, I didn't think it mattered!” Hangyul whispered back tensely.

A thunderclap of sound made both boys look up sharply at the demon.

“I am the demon, Wooseok. I am one of the six Kings of Hell and you boys have just insulted me.”

The malicious grin was back on the demon’s face. He paced around the circle and the boys noticed a pair of black, nebulous wings on his back.

"You should make your circles with at least iron, ideally tungsten carbide for a demon of my stature. You know, so they won't get blown away and broken."

A smirk crossed Wooseok's face as he flicked his wrist and a gust of wind blew through the room.

The salt circle broke, the grains scattered about all over the floor. Wooseok stepped out of the circle and surveyed the room. His eyes found their way to Hangyul and a predatory grin appeared on his face. Hangyul felt a cold shiver down his spine. He moved in front of Seungyoun instinctively and they both backed away slowly until Seungyoun’s back hit the wall.

“You can’t run away from me.”

One second Wooseok was across the room and the next he’s right in front of Hangyul. Wooseok leaned in close, peering into Hangyul’s eyes.

“You’ll do nicely.” Wooseok turned and addressed Seungyoun. “I’ll be taking your boyfriend now as recompense for the insult. Oh, don’t look so sad. I’m sure we’ll be seeing each other again soon.”

With that, Wooseok dragged Hangyul back to the center of the broken circle and muttered a word. They vanished, thin tendrils of black smoke the only evidence they were ever there.

“What. The. _Fuck._” 

* * *

“Jinhyuk, he’s back.”

Jinhyuk felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He turned around slowly, his whole body tense. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, they called him by name.” Byungchan held out a small stack of papers toward Jinhyuk. “Apparently some idiot summoned him using a circle of _ salt_.”

A groan escaped Jinhyuk’s lips as he looked over the papers. “A circle of salt. You’ve got to be kidding me. Really? _ Salt? _”

“You know kids these days.” Byungchan just shook his head and shrugged. “The boy who summoned him was taken and his boyfriend is asking for help.”

“No,” Jinhyuk said immediately. It came out harsher than he’d meant it to. He glanced at Byungchan who stood there, frowning. “Ask Seungwoo to take the case.”

“He can’t. You know that’s against the rules.”

“Then what about you?”

“Can’t, still on probation.”

“Still, really? It’s been like 300 years hasn’t it?”

“Jinhyuk,” Byungchan said in a warning tone. “Stop stalling.”

“There’s thousands of angels, can’t you get one of them to do it?”

Byungchan let out a frustrated sigh. “You’re the only one with enough experience involving him. You’ve already been assigned the case. Orders from the top.”

“The top? Like the very top? Or the very, _ very _ top?”

Byungchan gave him a hard look before turning to walk out the door. “Get to work, Jinhyuk.”

Once he was gone, Jinhyuk sank back down into his chair. He sat still for a few minutes, waiting for his heart to stop trying to thump its way out of his chest. Once his heart was beating again in a nice, steady rhythm, he looked over the papers.

“Cho Seungyoun, your boyfriend is an idiot,” Jinhyuk murmured softly as he looked at the paper once more, making sure he got the address right. Then he vanished, white tendrils of smoke dancing lazily in his wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story! :)  
I’m not sure when the next chapter will be up. I think I’m going to finish up my other work, Muse (or at least get ch. 4 up), before I continue with this one.
> 
> Feel free to follow me on twitter where I post updates @nightsfromseoul


End file.
